


IN THE RAIN (Jihan)

by Rabbitshu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitshu/pseuds/Rabbitshu
Summary: Bajo las suaves gotas de lluvia le espero. Tal vez demore en llegar pero yo le esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	IN THE RAIN (Jihan)

Son las cuatro menos cuarto del primer sábado de mayo, salgo de mi habitación con mi sudadera azul favorita, esa que me regaló él un primer sábado de mayo hace dos años, y debajo de ella, visto mi suéter rojo que por el paso de los años tiene ya algunas rasgaduras, pero no me importa, él me lo regaló también y por eso aún lo conservo.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo, en realidad cada cosa relacionada con él y nuestros momentos juntos me hacen sonreír inevitablemente. Todo él me hace feliz. 

Salgo del gran edificio en compañía de mi amigo que cuida de mí cada vez que puedo salir al exterior, él camina junto a mí en silencio y lo agradezco, él sabe que no me gusta mucho hablar.  
Puedo sentir la suave brisa que mueve mi cabello de un lado a otro a un ritmo lento y constante y seguidamente pequeñas gotas se dejan entrever cayendo sobre mí. Pero no me importa, mi compromiso es importante así que coloco la capucha de mi sudadera sobre mi cabeza y camino sin aumentar la velocidad hacia mi destino, pronto serán las cuatro de la tarde. 

Como lo planeaba, a las cuatro en punto estoy en el lugar, aquel emblemático parque en el cual lo conocí y donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.  
Me quito mi sudadera quedando solamente con mi suéter rojo, tomo asiento en las gradas que dan vista hacia aquel mini estadio de fútbol soccer en donde solía verle jugar cada domingo por la mañana y de nuevo una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al recordarlo. Coloco nuestra canción favorita en mi teléfono celular que tengo permitido por ese día y coloco mis auriculares.

Los minutos pasan y la silueta de la persona que tanto anhelo no aparece, tal vez se le hizo tarde, así que quito la música y retiro los auriculares para escucharlo cuando esté cerca. Guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y espero ahí sentado.

Veo que la gente pasa y me observa por unos segundos, puedo ver sus rostros que reflejan compasión, algunos otros solo niegan con la cabeza mientras siguen su camino porque la lluvia cada vez se vuelve más densa. 

"Debería dejar de venir, ha pasado mucho tiempo" se susurra una pareja que pasa detrás de mí creyendo que yo no puedo escuchar. Esa gente debería meterse en sus propios asuntos. Aún así le resto importancia a lo que dicen porque yo esperaría una eternidad de ser necesario. 

Veo los minutos avanzar en mi reloj, ahora son las cuatro con veintiuno y un suspiro escapa de mis labios, no estoy cansado de esperar pero honestamente él sabe que no me gusta la impuntualidad, pero a él lo perdono porque, como dije, le esperaría una eternidad. 

—Jisoo, deberíamos ir a casa, vas a cojer un resfriado si te quedas aquí.—Me dice una voz que yo conozco bien y cuando miro hacia arriba me encuentro con la mirada sombría y preocupada de Wonwoo, mi mejor amigo. 

Mis cejas se juntan en un gesto que refleja enojo, nunca me ha gustado que traten de persuadirme cuando se trata de él así que tranquilizo a Wonwoo diciéndole que si no llega en media hora me iré.  
Él asiente no muy convencido, después de todo cada mes le digo lo mismo. Aún así se aleja a pasos lentos mirando atrás de vez en cuando. Sé que no se irá, nunca se va. 

Media hora pasa y no hay señales de él, quizá se le atravesó algo en el camino y por eso no pudo llegar. Siempre trato de ser comprensivo porque lo amo. Así que me levanto de mi lugar con mis cabellos mojados a causa de la lluvia y me dirijo en dirección a Wonwoo, pero no iremos a casa, si él no pudo venir a mí yo iré con él y le diré que no estoy molesto porque no llegó a nuestra cita y le sonreiré para que no se preocupe por mí.

Le comento a Wonwoo mi pequeño plan y él suspira. 

—Jisoo, es la última vez que iremos para allá, no te hace bien.—Me dice en un tono compasivo. 

—Estoy bien.—Le tranquilizo con mi mejor sonrisa. 

Resignado, camina junto a mí mientras me cubre con su paraguas, aunque a decir verdad ya no sirve de mucho. 

Después de caminar unos minutos más llegamos al lugar donde él se encuentra, sonrío y me inclino para verle más de cerca, él no dice nada, sólo sonríe, como siempre. Esa sonrisa suya tan radiante, aquella de la cual me enamoré. 

—Yo esperé por ti en el pequeño estadio pero nunca llegaste, no estoy molesto sin embargo, sé que puede ser difícil para ti llegar debido al mal tiempo, es por eso que he venido yo a verte.—Le digo en un intento por tranquilizarlo. 

Él sigue sin decir nada, así que extiendo un ramo de rosas rojas que compré en el camino para él y las dejo sobre esa fría escultura de piedra en la cual hay muchos más ramos de diferentes colores, al parecer no he sido el único que ha ido a visitarle el día de hoy. 

—¿Sabes? Parece un mal sueño, pero después de ese accidente me duele que ya no vayas a verme al lugar de nuestro encuentro cada mes, sin embargo aún cuento los días para ir a esperarte. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por no haber visto al otro auto y como señal de tu perdón asistas a nuestra reunión, me harías la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. Más feliz que cuando aceptaste ser mi novio.—Esta vez mis palabras salen entrecortadas y no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas escapen de mis ojos. 

Aquella fotografía adherida a la escultura de piedra me mira fijo con esa sonrisa tan bella que me cautiva y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que desde ese día del accidente no he podido verle físicamente.

Miro a mi alrededor y puedo ver no sólo la suya, sino cientos de esculturas de piedra con fotografías de personas desconocidas, algunas de ellas tienen flores frescas y marchitas sobre ellas. Un pensamiento cae sobre mí como agua helada y aún con lágrimas en los ojos miro a Wonwoo quien espera pacientemente a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

—¿Él no regresará, verdad?—Pregunto con apenas un hilo de voz. 

—No Jisoo, él se ha ido.—Responde mientras pone su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué Wonwoo? ¿Qué hice mal para que él me odiara?

—Estoy seguro de que no te odia. Donde quiera que esté estoy seguro de que él te ha perdonado porque te ama. 

—¿De verdad lo crees.—Pregunto con esperanza. 

—No solo lo creo, estoy seguro.—Me anima con una sonrisa. —Es hora de que te despidas de él.—Anuncia con tristeza. 

Asiento lentamente, ahora un poco más tranquilo y de nuevo miro la fotografía, mis lágrimas aún resbalan sobre mi rostro, es inevitable. 

—Hannie, me tengo que ir ahora. Pero no te preocupes, yo volveré a venir el siguiente mes y el siguiente, todos los meses durante toda mi vida.—Mis palabras suenan torpes porque aún sigo llorando, sin embargo sonrío y acaricio la fotografía, el cristal está mojado a causa de la lluvia. 

—Feliz aniversario, corazón. Espero tener tu perdón algún día, y si ya me perdonaste quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra.—Confieso con mi mejor sonrisa. —Prometo que cuando me dejen, conduciré con más atención.—Aseguro finalmente antes de ponerme de pie y alejarme con Wonwoo aún junto a mí, ahora es de noche y debemos ir a casa, ese nuevo lugar donde tuve que mudarme hace algunos meses por mi bien, según mis padres.

~~

Wonwoo se adentra a una habitación blanca después de dejar dormido a Jisoo y se encuentra con un hombre de bata blanca sentado detrás de un escritorio de color negro que hace contraste con la simpleza de colores de la oficina y de todo el edificio en general.

—¿Cómo viste al paciente Hong Jisoo el día de hoy?—Pregunta el doctor Kim al joven pelinegro frente a él.

—Él parece ir avanzando poco a poco, hoy ha entendido que su novio falleció, sin embargo ha insistido con que lo lleve a su tumba cada mes. Aún se siente culpable por lo ocurrido hace un año.—Dice Wonwoo tratando de reprimir un nudo en la garganta.

El doctor anota lo dicho sobre una carpeta y asiente. 

—Tienes razón, avanza rápido. Me alegra que haya confiado en ti tan rápido, él siempre dice que eres su mejor amigo. 

Wonwoo sonríe.—Quiero ayudarlo, es muy joven para estar aquí, él debería vivir su vida. 

—Eso lo decidirá el tiempo.—Explica el médico.—Buen trabajo, Wonwoo. Puedes irte a descansar.

El pelinegro asiente y se da la vuelta para irse, mientras tanto el doctor Kim hace una anotación más y cierra la carpeta frente a él y cuando la portada queda expuesta se lee lo siguiente:

"Historia clínica: Paciente número 061-Hong Jisoo. Hospital psiquiátrico Jeongsin" 

~🌸~


End file.
